Meu Amigo Secreto
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: O que uma brincadeira de amigo secreto pode fazer? Unir mais as pessoas? Sou péssima em resumos... KxB


Olá, olá, crianças! XD to zuando! Ora, ora, ora... Chegou a época das fics de Natal! Que felicidade! Bom, quero dedicar essa fic á uma amiga minha, a Ryui-chan! Feliz Natal, miga!

--------------------

Kurama se virou na cama pela a enésima vez essa noite. Não estava conseguindo pegar no sono de jeito nenhum! Faltavam apenas dois dias para o Natal e ele ainda não havia decidido o que dar de presente para uma certa menina de cabelos azuis e olhos cor-de-rosa. Ele se sentou na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da mesma, pegando um pedacinho de papel, com um nome escrito em vermelho.

-Botan... –Ele leu o papel. Imediatamente seu coração disparou ao se lembrar do sorriso alegre dela. Ele admitia que estava nutrindo um sentimento forte por ela já fazia um bom tempo... Mas nunca falou pra ninguém sobre isso. Exceto Hiei. Mas só porque ele havia percebido. Senão, ele não teria mesmo falado pra ninguém. Ele guardou o papel na gaveta novamente e fechou a mesma, deitando-se na cama logo depois, olhando para o teto.

Depois de um tempo deitado na mesma posição, uma imagem invadiu sua mente... Ursinhos de pelúcia... Que ficavam no quarto da Botan... Ora, mas é claro! Ela gostava de ursinhos de pelúcia! Ele se estapeou mentalmente. Por que não pensara nisso antes? Olhou para a escrivaninha que ficava á uns dois ou três passos de sua cama. Ao lado dela, no chão, havia uns quatro ursinhos de pelúcia que ele ganhara quando era mais novo de presente, vindos de sua mãe. Sorriu. Oras, por quê não dar um deles para Botan? Afinal, ele apenas deixava aqueles ursinhos ali para enfeitar ou qualquer coisa assim. E até que ele iria gostar de saber que algo que já pertenceu a ele estaria com Botan.

_-Agora que está resolvido... Acho que vou poder dormir... –_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Droga! –Botan esbravejou pela a quinta vez, enquanto virava-se na cama. Passavam das duas da madrugada e ela ainda não conseguiu nem cochilar por pelo menos uns cinco minutos. Ela estava quase entrando em estado de pânico. Principalmente quando se lembrou quem tirara n a brincadeira de amigo secreto que seus amigos organizaram. Poderia ser a Yukina, ou o Yusuke, ou o Kuwabara e até mesmo, poderia ser o Hiei... Mas não, ela tirou o Kurama! Logo a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo e nunca tivera coragem o bastante para revelar isso á ele, logo a figura que sempre invadia seus sonhos, logo ele, Kurama Youko, ou melhor, Suuichi Minamino.

Sentiu seu rosto arder ao se lembrar da última reunião da turma. Era uma simples reunião de amigos, que foi feita no templo da Genkai. Lembrou-se que o grupo havia tirado várias fotos e Yusuke havia arranjado, ainda não se sabia da onde, uma câmera de vídeo. Lembrou-se de ter tirado uma foto com o ruivo a beijando na bochecha de um jeito que só amigo faz, abraçando-a pelo os ombros e ela havia ficado muito vermelha. Principalmente quando viu que Yusuke havia filmado sua cara depois dessa foto. Sorriu com o rosto ainda vermelho e se sentou na cama.

Olhou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Deu de ombros e abriu a primeira gaveta, pegando um papelzinho e uma foto, a foto que tirara com ele na última reunião da turma. Ela riu um pouco ao ver que seu rosto estava muito vermelho na foto. Abriu o papelzinho, olhando para o nome escrito em vermelho.

-Kurama... –Ficou extremamente corada de novo ao se lembrar que não fazia idéia do que dar á ele de presente de Natal. Ela se deitou na cama com uma expressão meio irritada em seu rosto. Do que ele mais gostava? Espere... Ela estava se lembrando de algo... O que havia visto no quarto de Kurama uma vez que fora lá com a turma...? Havia um pôster de uma banda de rock perto da cabeceira da cama... Alguns ursinhos de pelúcia na cama -_Provavelmente presentes de sua mãe... –_Pensou ela. _–Já sei! Eu poderia dar á ele um CD daquela banda que eu vi no pôster do quarto dele! Qual era o nome mesmo... Acho que era... Foo Fighters_** 1**_... Isso! Eu vi um CD deles em uma loja perto daqui quando eu tava passando pra voltar pra casa ontem! Ótimo! Vai ser isso mesmo! –_

Ela riu e se ajeitou na cama. Agora tinha certeza que conseguiria dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naquela manhã, Kurama havia ido para o centro da cidade. Tinha que fazer umas compras que sua mãe havia pedido. Já estava voltando, segurando uma sacola amarela com sua mão direita. Bocejou um pouco cansado, colocando sua mão esquerda na frente, por puro sinal de educação. Assim que voltou a olhar para frente, viu um grupo de garotas que estavam ali perto, sentadas na rua, conversando. Era final de tarde e alguns jovens começavam a se reunir nas calçadas para conversarem. Normal.

Quando ele estava quase passando pelo o pequeno grupo de garotas, uma delas o chamou. Ele parou e olhou para trás.

-Sim? –Ele disse gentilmente. Elas soltaram alguns risinhos. Por dentro, ele estava querendo dispensá-las logo. Nenhuma delas lhe interessava. Apenas Botan... E mais ninguém... Espere... No que ele estava pensando?

-Hey, qual é o seu nome? –Uma das meninas perguntou timidamente á ele.

-Suuichi Minamino. –Ele respondeu educadamente e com um sorriso simples em seu rosto. Elas riram de novo. Aquilo já o estava enchendo.

-Será que você queria, por um acaso... –Uma menina de cabelos castanhos curtos começou, corando levemente –Tipo... Ãhn... F-ficar comigo? –As outras soltaram risinhos abafados, enquanto a de cabelos castanhos estava com um sorriso muito tímido nos lábios.

-Garotas, sinto muito, mas ele já tem dona. –Alguém segurou o braço esquerdo dele –E o nome dela é Botan. Realmente sinto muitíssimo...

-Ah entendo... –A garota de cabelos castanhos sorriu tristemente _–Mas é óbvio que ele tem namorada... -_

-Com licença. –Ele disse educadamente e se virou para ver quem o estava segurando. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Botan o encarava sorrindo. Ela usava uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa com um tecido bem grosso, afinal, estava fazendo muito frio e o mais estranho, é que ainda não estava nevando como de costume, e ela segurava um embrulho vermelho quadrado pequeno, com um laço pequeno amarelo em cima. Ele sorriu. Ela estava... Muito bonita. Ambos não disseram nada e ele continuou a caminhar, segurando a mão dela.

Quando estavam longe o bastante das meninas, ele soltou sua mão da dela educadamente, dando graças á Deus por estar um pouco escuro e ela não poder ver a cor vermelha que tingia seu rosto levemente. E também agradecendo aos Deuses por ter tido a oportunidade de ter segurado a mão dela.

-Obrigado por me ajudar a me livrar delas, Botan. –Ele agradeceu, seu rosto voltando à cor normal pouco a pouco.

Ela riu levemente. Ele sorriu. Adorava ouvir a risada dela... Era tão... Relaxante...

-Não há de quê! –Ela disse, sorrindo –Sorte sua que eu estava passando por ali!

-Mas... O que você estava fazendo por ali? Digo, se me permite perguntar.

-Ah, eu estava comprando o presente pro meu amigo secreto... –Ela corou levemente –Você vai à nossa festinha amanhã no templo da Genkai?

-Claro que vou.

-Mas e sua família?

-Bem... Eu consegui convencer minha mãe a passar o Natal com meus amigos. Sorte que ela já me acha crescido o bastante pra isso. –Ele riu. Ela sorriu docemente. Como ele ficava bonito quando ria... –Eu tenho que ir. Espera, você mora um pouco mais longe da minha casa, certo?

-Isso. –Ela confirmou, já imaginando o que ele queria com a conversa.

-Vamos juntos, então?

-Tudo bem! –Ela sorriu.

Os dois foram caminhando devagar, conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Kurama chegou na frente de sua casa e olhou para Botan.

-Bem, nos vemos amanhã? –Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

-Sim. Até amanhã Botan. E isso te lembra alguma coisa? –Ele deu um beijo na bochecha direita dela e ela corou furiosamente. Ele riu e olhou para ela.

-Me lembra sim. E por sua querida culpa eu fiquei super vermelha. Você me pegou de surpresa!

-Desculpe! –Ele riu –Não pensei que não tinha gostado...

-Não que eu não tenha gostado... É só que... –Ela corou e ele ficou confuso –Ai até amanhã!

Ela saiu de lá quase correndo. Ele sorriu, observando-a correr.

-Quem era ela? –A voz de uma mulher o fez acordar de seu pequeno transe. Ele se virou para trás e viu sua mãe, parada na porta. Parecia que ela ia sair.

-É uma amiga minha, mamãe. A Botan. Ela vai estar com a gente lá na festinha amanhã.

-Ela é apenas uma amiga? –Ela perguntou sorrindo e piscando o olho direito, enquanto passava por ele. –Eu vou á casa de uma amiga e já volto. Deixe as compras em cima da mesa, por favor.

Ele a olhou enquanto ela sumia de vista. Shiori, sua mãe, desconfiava de algo? Ele suspirou e entrou dentro de casa, colocando as compras na mesa da cozinha e subiu para o seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, ele abriu a segunda gaveta de seu criado mudo e sentou-se na cama, olhando a foto em suas mãos. Lá estava ele, beijando Botan no rosto e ela estava completamente vermelha, sorrindo muito sem graça. Ele sorriu. Será que ele tinha chances com ela? Será que ela também gostava dele? Teria que esperar só mais um dia pra saber...

Ele se levantou e pegou um papel de presente e uma caixa meio pequena que estavam em cima de sua escrivaninha. Colocou um de seus ursinhos de pelúcia dentro da caixa, um ursinho branco que tinha uma gravata borboleta azul clara em seu pescoço e tinha o nariz rosa. Era o que ele mais achava bonito e especial. Colocou-o dentro da caixinha e sorriu ao imaginar a cara dela ao ver o ursinho. Embrulhou a caixinha cuidadosamente e colou um laço rosa em cima do papel de presente azul. Agora, teria apenas que esperar...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan chegou em sua casa e correu para o quarto, subindo as escadas o mais rápido possível. Ao chegar em seu quarto, ela abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegou a foto que havia tirado com Kurama. Colocou o CD já devidamente embrulhado em cima do criado mudo e se jogou na cama, olhando para a foto. Seu rosto ainda ardia desde a hora em que ele havia dado um beijo inocente em sua bochecha direita agora pouco.

-Maldita raposa... –Ela murmurou, abraçando a foto e fechando lentamente seus olhos cor-de-rosa. Abriu-os bruscamente depois de um tempo, lembrando-se que tinha se passado por namorada dele só para livrá-lo daquelas garotas. Sentou-se na cama rapidamente. Por que não aproveitara aquela situação toda? Por que não o beijara na frente delas? Ela deu um tapa em sua testa. Não sabia quanto tempo teria de esperar para mais uma chance dessas. Ela teria que falar para ele o que sente amanhã mesmo. Não interessava se todos os seus amigos a zoassem depois, não importava mesmo... Ela queria dizer tudo á ele... Mas teria de esperar...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Já estavam todos no templo de Genkai. Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Hiei (que fora praticamente arrastado por um deles), Kuwabara, Shizuka, Genkai, Kurama, Botan e até Koenma estava lá para comemorarem o Natal. Haviam combinado que iria fazer a brincadeira do amigo secreto primeiro e depois iriam comer a ceia.

Todos fizeram um círculo na sala.

-Quem começa? –Yusuke perguntou, olhando para todos.

-Pode ser você. –Shizuka respondeu.

-Ta bom... Meu amigo secreto é um bobão que vive se achando forte. Mas toda a vez que lutávamos, ele perdia feio! Adivinhem quem é!

-Kuwabara. –Shizuka, Keiko, Botan e Hiei responderam. Yusuke confirmou com a cabeça, se levantou e andou até o amigo, entregando o presente a ele e o abraçando.

-Feliz Natal. –Yusuke cumprimentou Kuwabara.

-Feliz Natal! –Ele respondeu –E vamos apostar uma briguinha que você vai ver que eu vou ganhar!

Yusuke olhou sério para ele e depois riu, voltando para seu lugar.

-Ta, a minha amiga secreta é muito chata e infelizmente mora comigo. –Shizuka deu tapa na cabeça dele e ele riu, entregando seu presente á ela. –Feliz Natal, maninha.

-Feliz Natal. Bem, sem perda de tempo, minha amiga secreta é a mais velha daqui e é muito gente boa.

Shizuka se levantou e abraçou Genkai, dando seu presente logo depois.

-Feliz Natal. –Shizuka sorriu para ela e Genkai disse um educado "Feliz Natal".

-Como eu não quero ficar fazendo joguinhos de adivinhação, meu amigo secreto é você, Koenma.

Depois de um tempo, todos haviam entregado seus presentes, menos Botan e Kurama que haviam tirado um ao outro. O resto riu da situação e ambos, muito envergonhados, se abraçaram e entregaram seus presentes.

Agora, todos começaram a abrir os presentes, curiosos. Kurama esperou Botan abrir seu presente. Riu ao ver a cara de surpresa e de alegria dela.

-Obrigada! Ele é tão fofinho! –Ela abraçou o ruivo e os outros que observavam limparam a garganta. Ela se separou dele muito envergonhada e sorriu para ele –Valeu mesmo. Espero que goste do seu...

Ele sorriu e abriu o seu cuidadosamente. Sorriu ao ver o CD em suas mãos.

-É o álbum novo deles! Valeu Botan! Eu te amo! –Todos calaram a boca e olharam para o ruivo. Seu rosto agora estava competindo com o vermelho de seus cabelos. Botan ficou paralisada e completamente vermelha –É... Modo de falar.

-Oh sim, claro. –Os outros falaram, ainda não acreditando na desculpa dele. Kurama se espancou mentalmente.

-Se isso é verdade, o Yusuke é inteligente. –Keiko disse, fazendo os outros rirem e Yusuke ficar emburrado.

Botan não conseguia respirar. Sabia que o ruivo estava mentindo. A única coisa que ela fez foi ir para fora, tentar se acalmar.

Kurama suspirou e a seguiu, ignorando as zoações dos outros e os comentários. Quando chegou lá fora, estava realmente muito escuro. Por causa da luz da sala ele conseguiu ver Botan fracamente. Havia muitas nuvens no céu, bloqueando a luz da lua.

-Botan? –Ele a chamou, meio receoso. Ela se virou para ele, encarando-o, com o rosto levemente corado e confuso.

-Que tipo de "eu te amo" foi aquele? Do tipo amigo ou algo mais? –Ela foi direto ao ponto. Ele engoliu em seco. Kurama sentiu algo gelado em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima. Estava começando a nevar.

-Botan, é melhor entrarmos...

-Não. Eu não saio daqui enquanto você não me responder, Kurama Youko. Ou devo te chamar de Suuichi Minamino? Tanto faz! Só me responda! Que tipo de "eu te amo" foi aquele? –Ela o havia fechado. Não tinha como sair dessa. E ela parecia determinada em saber. Ele sorriu docemente. Era agora.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, com um andar sedutor e cuidadoso, como o de uma raposa. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Não sabia se era pelo o frio ou se era pela a visão que estava custando a acreditar que estava vendo. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Ela, por puro instinto, foi apenas recuando. Até que sentiu algo em suas costas. Olhou para trás. Fim da linha. Era uma grande árvore atrás de si. Olhou para frente novamente. Kurama estava perto.

Estava com um olhar provocante. Ela sentiu um outro arrepio na espinha. Ele parou bem na sua frente, colocou sua mão direita na bochecha esquerda dela e a passou carinhosamente no rosto da menina. Ela suspirou, gostando do carinho e apoiou sua cabeça cuidadosamente na mão dele, fechando os olhos lentamente. Raios! O que ele queria dela.

Ela sentiu a mão dele passar para o queixo, o dedo indicador dele a fizeram erguer seu rosto e ela abre os olhos lentamente, se encontrando com aquelas belas esmeraldas.

-Tentando me hipnotizar raposa?

-Estou conseguindo?

-Já conseguiu há muito tempo... –Ele aproxima seu rosto.

-Mesmo? E sabia que os seus olhos também já me hipnotizaram? E que você é tão má a ponto de não me retirar esse encanto?

Ela abriu sua boca para falar algo, mas ele a calou com um beijo, abraçando-a pela a cintura, trazendo-a mais para si, apertando-a delicadamente contra seu corpo. Um vento gelado passou por ali, trazendo alguns flocos de neve para eles. Ouviram alguns gritos e olharam para trás, assustados e envergonhados. Yusuke, Keiko e Kuwabara estavam vendo a cena, dando alguns gritos de incentivo. Eles riram envergonhados e voltam a se encarar.

-Kurama... Eu não sabia que você correspondia... Faz quanto tempo?

-Desde que eu te vi pela a primeira vez. E você?

-A mesma coisa... Eu te amo desde aquele dia.

-Eu também, minha flor, eu também...

--------------------

**Notas:**

**1** Não que eu ameeee essa banda, mas eu acho várias letras deles bem profundas... Resolvi colocar essa banda por causa disso, já que o Kurama tem cara de gostar dessas coisas... Huh... Meio que profundas... Tipo algumas letras de música dessa banda... Entenderam? ' (Acho que naum, mas de boa...).

Que meigo! Gente eu só espero que vocês gostem... Eu tava querendo muito fazer uma fic de Natal e aqui está! Ryui-chan, espero que tenha gostado! . Feliz Natal pra todos!


End file.
